


East Blue Killer

by straycat13ct



Category: One Piece
Genre: And probably a lot more things but I didn't decided yet, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I am horrible with titles, M/M, MENTION of piss kink, Minor Character Death, More like humiliation, and i cant believe i forget blood, bad language, gore/torture, won't have any piss kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycat13ct/pseuds/straycat13ct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm hello dear readers. One Piece isn't mine. And this is my first fanfiction that has been published. So if you are gonna drop a review, please be kind. </p><p>Warning: some gore, character death(some nonamed OCs but there is death) so anyway. Flirting between two hot guys. And before I forget English isn't my native language and I tried to write as well as I could. So if there any typos or grammer mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mezaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezaron/gifts).



> Umm hello dear readers. One Piece isn't mine. And this is my first fanfiction that has been published. So if you are gonna drop a review, please be kind. 
> 
> Warning: some gore, character death(some nonamed OCs but there is death) so anyway. Flirting between two hot guys. And before I forget English isn't my native language and I tried to write as well as I could. So if there any typos or grammer mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.

Chapter 1

Lougetown always went through wet and muddy autumns. Always rainy and depressing. The mesmerizing summer which atracted quite some tourists always vanished when it hit september. Even though the woods right outskirts of city painted in the most alluring shades of red and orange nobody would stay behind to admire the beauty of that nature. It was always moderately calm, the autumn wasn't that harsh there. There weren't any storms or even heavy rain usually but always a stuffy and humid air surrounding people and frequent showers. Maybe that was the reason population decreased in autumn. 

So it wasn't so much of a surprise when gray clouds covered the sky a telltale for upcoming rain. Seeing this no local people left their house to go near the woods even though it was middle of the day. Except that one person slowly trailing the tracks left behind probably from a dragged person towards the middle of the woods. He moved quickly before the rain could start and ruin the trail he was following and he tried to be subtle as much as possible while orange and yellow leaves crunched under his heavy boots. The man he trailed wasn't some amateur gangster wannabe but someone more dangerous. Someone who is wanted all across the East Blue a genius serial killer that no one was able to catch before and even with being the infamous murderer no one even know his face. He didn't get caught even after killing dozens of people and there weren't any alibis either. Maybe that's why people called him genius. 

Surgeon of Death. He got that name after his third kill. All of his victims looked like they had been chosen randomly except the fact they were all young and had a small structure. They would all be dragged in some forest and brutally murdered there. 

And no, he didn't get his name because of where he attempted those dirty deeds. It was actually a matter of fact how he did them. First of all all of those victims fingers and ankles would be broken by sheer force. Indicating the subject of the matter was no weak man. Latter for making sure they are not going anywhere and the former just for the hell of it or maybe the killer just liked the screams. But the main reason for his alias was earned by how he cut through their bodies with a scalpel, clean cuts before they actually died. And as a finishing touch he would take their internal organs off the barely alive body with the same scalpel. Decorating surrounding trees with a bloody mess. The people at forensic lab was disgusted but impressed at the same time. There weren't any unnecessary cuts nor a tremble of a hand. There weren't any damage on organs just occasionally some animal bites. Pretty amazing keeping in mind that there weren't any sedatives involved. 

Thus it was obvious that a normal person shouldn't try to confront him. But by the looks of it the one tailing him wasn't someone simple either. He was pretty sleek for someone that masculine. He slowly tracked the marks at the ground with his amber eyes taking in every little detail. So it wasn't hard for him to notice the bright red high heeled shoe a few meters away. If his instincts were true and this is in fact was Surgeon of Death, it looked like his new victim was a woman this time. He kept walking and finding pieces of her clothes. Every piece had quite a few meters between them. First a brown leather jacket hastily discarded then a ripped beige dress followed by her other shoe finished by her small white bra. When he walked over garments in to the pathway he heard them. In distance there were a high feminine voice crying and begging and a soft deep laughter. Barely hearable. It appeared poor woman was dragged naked rest of the way. He tried to be unnoticeable and slowly walked towards the distant voice. Pathway was long and the womans trashing was obvios her fingers left tracks on the dirt showing that she was dragged by her foot. Probably her ankles were smashed by now. He let the screams of woman lead him until he heard a thunder and an unusual heavy rain started pouring. Sudden rain suppressed other sounds. So he just followed the pathway taking out his gun. Staying at guard. In a few minutes even the heavy rain couldn't suppress womans bloodcurdling screams or maybe it was just because her assaulter was cutting open poor girls chest with a scalpel as she put more effort in her screams until she gave pained whimper in her throat and just trembled on the ground that she was bleeding on. He saw them a few meters away and stopped his tracks for a moment because of shock. Yes the assaulter was Surgeon of Death. This was his way of murdering his victims. 

He couldn't take away his eyes the picture in front of him. Woman was shivering on the ground while rain making all of them soaking wet. Her face was distorted into a terrified expression and her eyes were losing its sparkle. The more she lose blood, the more she lost faith. Her soon to be killer was cowering over her a scalpel at his hand and a bag full of medical tools right beside him. She had already given up. Even if she didn't, there were no chance that she could have survived. It was impossible for an ambulance to came up here and she would bleed to death before he manage to find a way to take her hospital. Such a pity actually she was a young and beatiful woman, probably in her mid twenties. Her brown hair had become almost black due to rain and suddenly her glassy hazel eyes met with his amber ones. That was what made him go out of his trance. He shouted firmly. 

"Lougetown Police. Drop the knife and turn around. Put your hands somewhere I can see."

There was a moment of silence except the rain. Police officer yelled. 

"Now."

Then he watched him turning around slowly droping his scalpel to the ground continue to raise his hands slowly, his cold grey eyes showing a malicious glint for a second before becoming void of any emotion. Rest of his face wasn't like that that much. His lips curled into a cruel smirk and he talked with a deep soothing voice it was pretty ridiculous since there was some woman slowly dying right behind him. 

"That's a scalpel you know not a knife."

The calm posture of him with his steady voice was startling. He was caught redhanded. Quite literally actually since womans blood covered his hands. His spotted jeans and yellow shirt with a weird shaped black smiley was drained in blood. He continued talking like there was no dying woman behind him and like there wasn't a gun aimed at his head. 

"Such a lovely redhead. What do I own this pleasure of meeting you here? And do I except any other guests than you?"

"What?!!"

Such calm posture was truly annoying for the police officer. He frowned and unlocked the safety of the gun. 

"I meant. If there are going to be any people who are going to show up unannounced like you, Mister... Sorry I couldn't quite catch your name. "

"Shut up, you freak! Get away from her. "

"Why, bother? She's dead anyway. And you know mister I still don't know your name or that are you really a cop. Where is your ID? You didn't even showed it. So why should I listen you and I am not sure why are you threatening me with a gun. Pointed at my head to nonetheless. What kind of evidence you have against me?" 

The smug grin of Surgeon of Death was pretty surprising. Who in their right mind would grin while being at end of the gun but usually serial killers weren't in their right mind and they didn't exactly lived up the moralities of the society. That grin could be explained by him being simply a psychopath. So in this kind of situation counterpart person should be cool-headed and calculating but redheaded police officer was none of the above so he just shouted:

"You fucking MOTHERFUCKER!!! There were a fucking scalpel in your bloody hands and you are right besides a FUCKING CORPSE!!"

"Well I just noticed how rude I was. I simply overlooked the fact before you ask someones name you should first give yours. I'm Trafalgar Law. And back to the question. Are there any people who will show up. And since you made me repeat myself quite a few times I am assuming you are an idiot and am asking you again are you even a real cop."

"You just KILLED her. Why are we even talking?"

"Maybe I was a concerned citizen who came here to help. I can sue you for falsely accusing me of murder. "

Well that condescending voice and smug face finally snapped something in redhead and he pulled the trigger aiming right next to culprits head. It was a warning shot but the moment he pulled the trigger Trafalgar leaped almost flying through air towards the police officer he grabbed the hand holding the gun, another shot ringed through the air. First he pulled the arm forward and with an impressing flexibility he kicked his elbow. With the impact of the kick police officer dropped the gun and with another kick of the Trafalgar's the gun flew across the field and disappeared into the fallen leaves. His body swerwed with surprising agility and he was right behind the officer but officer didn't just stand still grabbing Trafalgars' shirt he throw him over his shoulder to the ground planning to capture him but things didn't went as he planned Trafalgar turned around whilst falling and managing to trip him and in an instant he was on officers back straddling him. Then he handcuffed the redhead with police officer's own handcuffs. He reached police officer's back and pulled out his wallet. 

"Looks like you are a real cop, Eustass Kid."


	2. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with next chapter and unfortunately chapter length is lesser than my preference but I can't seem to write more than this. (I hope it will get better.) I really have no idea where this is going since I don't have an outline for this story but if you stick around I'm sure I will finish it. On with the chapter.

Chapter 2

"Looks like you are a real cop, Eustass Kid." 

This words were the only things he heard before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Then he engulfed in darkness as his body went lax. 

About six hours later when redheaded officer came to himself. Which took quite a while since he couldn't seem to focus his eyes, afterwards he tried to move but his sluggish body wouldn't listen to his commands and his still bound hands behind his back had been fall asleep because of the awkward posture. That was the moment he noticed he was sitting upright. Next he noticed setting sunset were too bright for his poor eyes then quickly passing colorful trees and all was not very helpful for his splitting headache. That was the moment he realized he was in the passenger seat of a moving car, pretty much taped to the seat and the person sitting next to him was no one other than the infamous Surgeon Of Death. Suddenly he yelled or actually he wanted to yell but his voice were barely above a pathetic whimper and he needed to gulp for air few times. 

"Where the... Fuck.. Am I?... What the fuck... Did you do... To me?"

"Tch.. Tch.. Mr. Eustass, I knew you're an idiot but I hadn't expected this much of an idiocy. Isn't it obvious we are in a car. "

Redheaded officer opened his mouth to yell the person besides him or at least just scream at him. But the moment he opened his mouth the splitting headache changed his mind and between gritted teeth asked him again with stressing his each words. 

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?!"

Trafalgar cocked his head slightly to left like he was thinking while intently gazing into the road, without blinking his cold grey eyes. Finally his annoying smirk returned which made redhead groan inwardly. And talked with his deep soothing voice just this time it had some amused ting in it. 

"Nothing. Just drugged you."

Eustass blinked a few times before opening his mouth. 

"Drugged me?.. You drugged me! You fucking bastard!"

His voice were getting higher every word until a soft groaning voice left his lips. So he continued softly as he clenched his eyes hardly. 

"What kinda drug was that? My head is killing me. "

Then he heard a soft chuckle and turned to the driver. Trafalgar had some maniacal grin on his face like of a cheshire cat. Trying not to laugh too much he turned for a moment showing Eustass his mocking grin and except a little amused glint he showed no emotions in his grey eyes. 

"Oh, that? That Mister Eustass is thanks to the log I hit you with."

The redheaded officer were flabbergasted. But before he could react Trafalgar continued. 

"Since the shot I gave you weren't on me but a few feet away I had to knock you out somehow before you could run away. Well I don't think you would but I was not taking any chances. And the log was pretty inviting. By the way how many fingers I am holding up? We need to make sure you're not having a concussion. "

He hold his middle finger up and practically shoved officers' face. Eustass hissed between his teeth. 

"Fuck you."

"Well I'm guessing you have a pretty thick skull and didn't get a concussion."

Suddenly he pulled over and stopped the car with a mocking quirk of his eyebrows. He pulled out a gun. To be precise Eustass' own gun. Eustass piped in. 

"What the fuck are you doing with my gun?"

Trafalgar ignored the question and continued to talk. 

"Since you woke up and look pretty fine to me. Now it's time for you to get into the trunk."

"What?"

Trafalgar rolled his eyes. 

"Mister Eustass we're passing the border. Do you think they would let me in with such a moronic redhead taped to the seat?"

Eustass stared at Trafalgar with a confused expression. He cocked his head slightly in a puppy-like manner although he didn't look like one at all. He was still looking at the gun at Trafalgar's hand. Then he looked out of the window and finally took in his surroundings. He was on a secluded road inside a car with and psychopathic serial killer. His headache was getting more intense and it was not just due to hit he got but more thanks to the annoying bastard across him. He tried to remember what he said, he wasn't paying attention but he remembered the trunk and border. Opposite of the popular belief he wasn't a total idiot. How can you say, he was just a little, reckless. That recklessness put him in ridiculous situations. Well, like this. So he connected the words he remembered. Headache be dammed he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"NO FUCKING WAY!! YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I AM NOT GETTING INS...."

Unfortunately or fortunately for Trafalgar, he couldn't finish his words. The moment he opened his mouth Trafalgar swerved the gun in his hand grabbed the barrel and hit Eustass with the grip. Knocked him off a second time in a day. He couldn't hold himself as much as he wanted this time. Since redheads obnoxious voice were giving him a migraine. He looked at the slight blood oozing out of the redheads temple that was matching his hair and sighed. He hadn't meant to hit that hard. It was fun to piss him off and he was the only one who had found him. He was a genius, neither police nor cipher pol had found him before but this idiot singlehandedly could find him. It was an intriguing dilemma. How could someone this oblivious could have found him? He needed to know if it was just a coincidence or that he had a crumble of intelligent that helped him to find him. He hoped for the later since a companion would be nice, otherwise he needed to kill him off. But things didn't seem promising, while unconscious he looked more dumber than the time he was awake. 

So Trafalgar got off his seat and walked to the passenger side, first he cut through the tapes then dragged the unconscious body out of the car and propped him against the car. He opened the car trunk hoisted Eustass up and unceremoniously dropped him inside of it, hitting his head for the third time in the process. He cursed under his breath and mumbled. 

"Well he's not getting any stupider."

He got into the car and drove off turning radio on. He opened the window and lighted a cigarette. Occasionally singing the tune. After smoking it he put it out and tossed it out of the window. About in a hour he was at the border. Without having any troubles at the border he gave his passport, ID and drivers license and flashed a smile. Officer in charge didn't care too much, he didn't even looked at the backseat. Just looking at the papers in his hand for minute he handed them back. There were no further inspection because he was getting out of East Blue and heading towards the Grand Line not the opposite. Officer mumbled under his breath. 

"Goodnight Mr. White drive carefully."

He flashed another fancy but empty smile he kinda hoped officer would look into his car trunk so he could maybe kill him. His last kill was not very satisfying since she died before he could rip her organs of but maybe this was better so he replied. 

"I will, Officer."

It was just in time. About 5 minutes later he drove off he heard muffled screams and thuds of kicks coming from his cars trunk. If less than two hours redhead could open his eyes and scream at him like that he must be fine. Trafalgar thought for a moment stopping and forcing the redhead to seat at the passenger seat and pissing him of but there were still a hour until the warehouse he bought and decided not to do it. Since even though he loved screams of pain he wasn't in the mood of having a headache due to angry yelling. Thus he just blared the music to suppress to voices coming from his trunk and continued his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a week and like I said I managed to post it in a week and I learned something, it's not easy to write fanfiction and all the other authors that clicked this awkward story and those didn't you guys are awesome it's really hard to update frequently and specially for those who write over 5000 words (since I can't seem to reach even 2000) I salute you. Btw please comment and give me kudos, those are flaming my motivation.


	3. The Warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a mention of piss kink. (But just mention and nothing more I think.)
> 
> By the way sorry for the late update. School was kicking my ass and I think it did a pretty good job. I don't care about the midterms(at least the one tomorrow, that train is already took of.).

Chapter 3

It was close to midnight when Trafalgar reached his destination. A rundown warehouse outside of the city in the middle of the forest. He got out of the car and lighted another cigarette. He dragged a breath until he felt his lungs expand with smoke, he slowly breathed out. The smoke mixed with the vapor of his breath in cold weather twirled around the sky and finally disappeared into cold air. He gazed towards the clear sky while moon and dozens of the stars shined on him. In Grand Line clear skies in winter or autumn was pretty hard to come by but the weather was weird. Uncharacteristic storms in Lougetown and now this. Something was wrong with the air, most people from his past was superstitious and would take this kinda change as something ominous. But he didn't even spare a second thought about it. 

He felt a shiver down to his spine, the sky could be clear but it was so damn cold, nothing weird about that. Pretty normal for Grand Line actually. Grand Line was always cold, figuratively and literally. He didn't complain though. The view was pretty and the moon was providing enough light to see around. It was one of the perks of having a warehouse middle of nowhere. No people around, clean air and beautiful view. He looked at the warehouse for a moment. It had belonged to a burnt down slaughterhouse just a few miles away from it. Which in paper the place he had bought was that place. Warehouse was just a bonus. It was pretty cheap to buy since owner had died within fire too and his son who had inherited the land didn't want to bother with the renovations of the place that killed his father so just sold it off. Pretty good deal for Trafalgar since it was the perfect hiding place. Grand line with his harsh weather and wild forest surrounding the city, not even one soul would come up here. Pitiful apathetic citizens tried to live under the radar of big guns and the mentioned big guns were too busy to come up this middle of nowhere, just perfect. Even if they did normal citizens always played three monkeys and the other part of the population would just laugh at the misfortune of the redhead. 

He approached the trunk, his halfway finished cigarette still dangling between his lips and rubbed his hand together to give them a little warmth. A smirk crept on his face, he visioned the pained face of flame head, maybe he could put out his cigarette on him. Not his face though he didn't want to scar his face, well, at least not with a puny cigarette mark. Maybe one day if he deemed the redhead wasn't worth wasting his time he could do much worse. First things first he should drag him inside. 

So he took the handle in his hand and pulled, opening his mouth simultaneously to mock him but he couldn't manage to form a word because of the double kick of Eustass. The hit pretty much kicked the air out of him. He landed on his ass, his cigarette flied off from his mouth. First he was too surprised to feel anything then the next moment anger flared in him. His hand went to the gun but he noticed he had left it in the car. But the moment of surprise costed him dearly. Before he could get up. A heavy boot made contact with his temple. With that Trafalgar could swear he saw stars that had nothing to do with the ones on the sky. With the impact he was sprawled on the floor. He tried to get up but he was too dizzy to even lift a finger and before he could do anything another kick tried to contact with the back of his skull. But fortunately for Trafalgar it couldn't. He just felt the slight breeze of missed kick. Poor Eustass had lost his balance and landed on floor face-first since his hands were still bound behind him. Thus he couldn't use his hands as leverage and he couldn't get up on the contrary of Trafalgar.

Trafalgar kicked his side to turn him over. Then straddled on Eustass' stomach. First he grabbed a fistful of that red locks and with his free hand gave him a few strong punches. He felt the nose break under his fist and finally stopped hitting. He watched the blood, the blood that came out of Eustass' nose. He watched the red liquid that matched the owners hair, slide down under his face and cover his neck. He calmed down then, blood always calmed him down. 

"Behave, Mister Eustass or else our little conversations will end unreasonably, early. If you'll be a good boy, I might let you walk in with pride rather than dragging you inside like a pig that is about to be slaughtered. Mind you, it will really happen if you don't behave."

Trafalgar's voice didn't falter. It was smooth and wasn't even loud either. It was just determined enough to let Eustass know he wasn't kidding. The anger in his eyes had been disappeared, his cool gray eyes were once again avoid of any emotion. He didn't have his annoying smirk either. He looked like a soulless doll. Moon shined on his sun-kissed tan skin and made his eyes look like shining silver. Eustass first looked like he was ready to strangle him but in a moment he averted his eyes in an uncharacteristically shy manner and turned his head to the side. Upon this Trafalgar raised an eyebrow and finally that annoying smirk returned. 

"Is there something on my face Mister Eustass? You look, troubled."

Eustass' face slightly reddened if another person would be in Trafalgars' place they probably couldn't notice since it was dark and the blush was almost nonexistent not the mention the blood that now stopped was now drying on his face covered at least half of it. But it was Trafalgar and he was intently staring at redheads face so he didn't miss it. Eustass mumbled in a weak voice. 

"I ne... t... l..."

Trafalgar couldn't hear anything except a few incoherent letters. 

"I quite didn't catch that. If you want something you should better speak up, Mister Eustass."

Shyness disappeared into thin air getting replaced by red fury. Eustass pretty much yelled. 

"I need to take a leak so, PISS OFF."

Trafalgar couldn't help but let his eyes lit with amusement. Well it's been almost 18 hours and now when he thought about it, it was pretty surprising there hadn't been any small accidents. But this was a golden opportunity to tease the redhead so before he said anything or get up, he leaned back and put his bodies weight on redheads lower abdomen. He watched the squirming redhead. 

"Get up, you sick fuck!!"

Eustass' voice was coming out like a hiss between clenched tooth. Trafalgar retorted with a sing sang voice. 

"What? Are you a child, Mister Eustass? Can't you hold it in, are you gonna wet yourself?"

He rolled his hips against Eustass. Trafalgar greedily took in the view squirming, tense body of him then gave a low laugh from his throat and slowly got up. Even though he loved the humiliate the redhead, he really didn't have any piss kink. 

"Hold it in for another minute, Mister Eustass. I'll get the gun and the keys for the handcuffs. Even though it's fun to watch you squirm I really don't want to clean after your mess."

He retrieved the said objects and helped Kid on his foot. Holding the gun against his skull and letting him hear the unlocking the safety of it he finally unlocked the one of the cuffs. He turned him around, pressing the barrel against Eustass' lips. He cuffed the hand togethers again, just this time his hands were in front of him. He gave a mocking grin and talked. 

"You can finish your business over that tree, Mister Eustass. Please don't forget, this gun is loaded and any kind of funny business will cause an another hole in your body. And consequences will be leaking of another liquid of your body, that is not urine. Be quick and be done with it."

Eustass turned around, walked weirdly as he gritted his teeth and fumbled with his belt, it was hard to take it off with restricted movement of his hands but he managed. He still couldn't relieve himself. 

"We don't have the all night Mister Eustass."

Eustass yelled back. 

"It's hard to do it when you have a gun aimed at your head!"

Trafalgar retorted. 

"Want me to give you a hand?"

Eustass opened his mouth to throw a tantrum but he couldn't, he heard the gun went off and suddenly he wasn't holding it in anymore. But he was angry then ever. He bit his lips to hold the words that was about the came out. He didn't want to open his mouth, where he couldn't see the gun and a very precious part of his anatomy was out in the open. When finally he had done, he fumbled again with his pants and turned around before he could open his mouth, Trafalgar beat him to it.

"Get in the Warehouse. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Winter Wyvern for the comment it gave me a boost of motivation. And specially for Absinth because they leave a comment every chapter. (^A^)Since I couldn't update on time I thought people forget this story and that I could get away with not posting it for two weeks or so. And I typed the last half of this just minute ago and just with quick look over it I'm posting it sorry for any kind of grammar mistakes typo etc.


	4. Metal Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. You could even say it's been a year since my last update, Tee-hee.  
> But I feel extremely sorry. Since I wasn't even busy I'm on my semester break actually. But maybe that's the reason. I use writing for escaping my responsibilities since right now I don't have any it took this much to update. I hope you guys are still around. Btw is my story boring? I read awesome fics lately and I feel like mine is kinda weird. I don't mean it like mine should be best or something. But do you guys finding this interesting.

Chapter 4

"Get in the Warehouse. We need to talk."

That condescending voice was really starting to touch Eustass' nerves. He was humiliated, cold and angry than ever. He was barely holding himself back. If it weren't for the gun in that assholes hand, screw his bounded hands he would totally head-butt him. But contrary of his colleagues and the psychopath before him. He wasn't that much of an idiot. He wouldn't pick a fight with someone who were capable of murder while they had a loaded gun in their hand specially when they made sure, they could use it... very skillfully. Even though his hands weren't behind him right now they were still bounded and Trafalgar was showing bits of emotions like he couldn't hold them anymore. They weren't nice, actually those emotions were malicious and bloodthirsty predator-like enough to make a grown man cry. Not that Eustass were scared. He was too pissed to be scared and too prideful. Specially when he was humiliated like that. 

So, he wouldn't pick a fight where his hands were bounded. He didn't want to admit but not when he was this helpless. He clenched his mouth shut and just imagined in a miraculous way that his hands were set free and using the opportunity he would rip the gun of off Trafalgar's hand and make him kneel before him. That annoying mouth of his probably look way better with stretched around the gun. Yeah he could imagine that. That bastard on his knees. His cold eyes showing something akin to anger and most importantly, fear. Oh, thinking that Trafalgar was scared of him or more likely that he would gonna be scared of him did wonders to Eustass' ego. He would make damn sure to do so. The one who got the shitty end would be Trafalgar. 

He swallowed his pride. More like he repressed it until he could find a way to turn the tables. He wasn't the best in his office for nothing. Maybe he wasn't on a higher statue in his office but he was physically very well developed and determined, then maybe he hadn't had the best scores at school but he was a fast learner and had great memory, not the mention he could easily connect the dots. The reason he wasn't somewhere better was only thanks to his temper and his idiotic tendency of recklessly throwing himself in dangerous situations. And maybe just a little bit of his questionable morality. Since he always looked delighted when he bashed someones head against the wall or something akin of it, in the name of self-defense of course then sometimes the poor victims, oh sorry, more precisely suspects tried to resist a police officer, it was their fault not Eustass'. He was lucky nothing ever happened and always he saved the day so people let his questionable morality slide, a part of his luck. Well, that was until today. Looks like his luck had finally run out. But luck wasn't the essential part of his existence. It sure helped him a lot but he was fine without it. He was not the patient type so he couldn't exactly manipulate people with words. But he could easily provoke them enough to make them slip. 

He walked inside the warehouse, it was rather dark since the windows and such were covered with something he couldn't quite make it. What were those couldn't be identified until Trafalgar switched the lights on. The cover of the windows were old newspapers and most of them had the headlines of East Blue Killer and Surgeon of Death. Eustass mumbled under his breath. 

"You narcissist bastard."

"Oh, you know some big words for the looks of it. Mister Eustass. But I'm in no mood of indulging with this kinda conversation. We have more important things to discuss and you will answer them otherwise you'd wish you had been one of my victims. Not to mention I'm sure you would wet yourself. Again." 

Eustass turned around and sneered and yelled. 

"I didn't wet myself!"

Trafalgar's laugh echoed in the empty space and Eustass cursed mentally. He was the one who rile the other up not the other way around. 

"Keep telling yourself that, Mister Eustass. Your face was matching your hair like now. Now onto the questions that you are going to answer."

Trafalgar presses the gun between his shoulder blades and nudged him forward. After a few steps he shoved him on a metal chair with armrests which was fastened to concrete floor. He landed awkwardly on it before he managed to take a seat, at first one of the armrests uncomfortably dug onto his back. He slowly slide down and sat down on the chair while his body is completely tense, ready to pounce. Trafalgar took a few steps back and aimed the gun at his head. They were looking at each other like tigers who were baring their fangs, for the new territory they found. One was going to submit eventually and Trafalgar had the upper hand but the way Eustass' eyes shine with utter hatred and rage made him look more ferocious than Trafalgar. In the end it all come to the what they had, one had the gun and the other had the handcuffs, that were binding his hands together. Thus it was easy to see who was superior. With unblinking eyes they stared each other and Trafalgar's hand which weren't holding the gun, slowly trailed up from his thigh back towards his back pocket, his hand slid into it and he pulled out a small key. 

"As you can see, this is the key of your problems Mister Eustass. I'm lending it to you, so you can do me a favor and relocate one cuff to the armrest."

Trafalgar simply shook the key in his hand. Eustass was running out of time. If he were to tied down to a chair there were to little he can do, so he did the only thing he could do. He put his plan to action and opened his obnoxious loud mouth. 

"So you are scared to come close to me now, is that so?"

Maybe he should have put more thought into his words, since it was obvious for Trafalgar what he was trying to do. So he simply retorted. 

"Not really. It's just, Mister Eustass if I were to get close to you. I might not be able to hold my hands to myself. You know I have a thing for blood. Since you are partly covered in it. I feel like it's my job to do the rest. And maybe other things too."

Eustass threw his head back and laughed. He voiced his thoughts in a cheerful tone, it was hard to miss the malicious tone under it even though he tried to hide it. 

"Don't be scared that much. The gun is in your hand. Not mine~"

Even though Trafalgar was smart enough to notice what Eustass were trying to do, he was too arrogant pay heed to it, or not. He took a few more steps behind went to the small table next to the door and pulled a syringe and a little jar of clear substance out of his hoodies pocket. 

"What's that?"

He put the gun down, placed the needle to the syringe and emptied the clear substance into it. Eustass didn't try to get up. He just watched Trafalgar with a frown. The answer didn't delay. 

"You are right, Mister Eustass."

Trafalgar stopped for a moment and took the gun with his left hand since his right one was holding the syringe. His eyes were changing again, there was something in them just below the surface, something ferocious almost enough to shiver Eustass, almost.

"Right about what?"

Trafalgars left eyebrow twitched. His smirk returned to his emotionless face this time it was kinda forced. He talked with a voice that devil himself would be proud. 

"It kinda hurts, saying you were right, you know. But you are right I'm holding the gun and you are not going anywhere. This thing you are asking about is morphine, enough to make you feel numb even if you were missing a limb. But don't worry. I won't cut anything off. Just two shots through your knee caps and you will be here for the rest of your life. Since it looks like you are too much of a bother to leave you alive. So what were you saying about the key?"

The way Eustass legs pulled themselves back and the sweat glistening his forehead was enough to show he was scared not the mention his visible high pulse at his neck. But still he looked defiantly and gulped for air, with the sound of others feet he suddenly averted his eyes. There were no way now, even if he were to kill the bastard with unmoving legs he would die of blood loss. This time he really swallowed his pride specially when he felt the tip of the gun at his knee. 

"Give me the key."

His voice quivered and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't be this hot-headed. He should have thought a little bit more. This was looking more dangerous every passing second. He had managed to rile Trafalgar up. But things right now felt like he poked the sleeping dragons eye with a blazing sword, not a very smart thing to do. Looking at the bright side, Trafalgar had slipped but in the end that made him more dangerous. So it wasn't a win. Maybe a draw. I mean he managed to crack Trafalgar's mask. Who could have thought there was more under it. He didn't even looked like that when he was killing so Eustass couldn't have known, right? He raised his head and noticed Trafalgar was very close and all he could see was his yellow hoodie. Afterwards he felt Trafalgar's lips brushing his ear. 

"Too late."

Eustass' clenched his eyes shut and waited for the shoot that never came, only thing he heard was the sound of unlocking. He looked at his hands and saw his free hands. Well partially since from his right one the handcuff were still dangling. Not for long though. A tanned hand which had some tattoos on it took the other part, and closed around the armrest. The letters of DEATH, mocked him and he watched himself getting bound to the chair. Trafalgar pulled out the syringe from his pocket and squirted its contents on Eustass' face. Eustass closed his eyes and lowered his head. His tooth grinding each other could be heard. 

"Do you really think that, I would do that kinda nonsense, Mister Eustass? This was water you should know I don't use morphine on my, what did you called them... victims. Don't worry you are not one of them for now. Keep getting on my nerves and you might be. Like you are doing since the time you get out that fucking car."

Trafalgars' voice raised in volume and in the end he stopped and sighed. He got up put the gun at the back of his jeans. Pulled a wooden chair way more normal than the one Eustass was sitting and opened his mouth. His voice were way more normal but normal could change from peoples perspectives, for Eustass it was downright creepy. It was a joyful and soothing voice that didn't matched it's owner. 

"Answer time, Mister Eustass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it, this is like a filler chapter though, they still couldn't talk. I'd like to say I won't make you guys wait for the other chapter. But this Wednesday I'm gonna have a nose surgery so I can breath like a normal person(my nose is croaked on the inside). And there is a idea swimming around my head for a few days. I need to write that. I don't want to spoil but if I manage to write it will probably be very interesting story. Again I'm terribly sorry hadn't expected it to be take this long to write.


	5. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so damn sorry it took this long. T^T I have no excuses. Please forgive me and if you guys are still around a comment would be appreciated.  
> (I had one of those called writers block and procrastinating is in my blood so again SORRY)

"Answer time, Mister Eustass."

Eustass, looked him in the eye for a moment. More like glared then he made himself comfortable as much as possible in that hideous chair. Most people would be scared shitless but Eustass Kid was different. He wasn't one of those ordinary people so the feeling he was going through wasn't horror. He might be scared a bit but he was seeing red, red like spilled blood and the blood within his veils was boiling with something else than fear, rage.

"Then go on, I have no idea what the fuck is that you're aiming but, I'm bored of this shit, fucker!"

Even though his voice trembled with humiliation and other emotions right under his skin at first, not to mention it was really hard to talk with a broken nose. It had a reasonable clarity within it. He took a few breathes and closed his eyes. Tried to supress his anger so he could find a way out of this ridiculous situation. He was dreading the upcoming affairs. He wasn't scared of death, with his profession it was something he was prepared at. But the death he was prepared were more quick, not something like open surgery without anesthesia. He was already in lot of pain. Broken nose, slight head-trauma, sore wrists and lots of bruises specially on his face. It was starting to feel numb but the throbbing on his brain hadn't ceased yet. He tried to not to show his discomfort but the twitching in his body and the heavy lidded eyes gave away everything not the mention with those purple and blue bags under his eyes and with all those dried off blood looking comfortable would be unnatural. Trafalgar noticed all of these of course. Intently gazed Eustass' face. Those furrowed non existed eyebrows, heavy lidded blood-shot amber eyes with dark blue and purple bruises surrounding it. They were swelling pretty nice to, thanks to his broken nose. More like brown than red dried of blood which made a sharp contrast with his pale skin but still all of these made tingles on Law's skin. He never saw someone this prideful and stubborn. He even refused to show of his pain. So different than most of his victims, he couldn't even make him scream. Yell at the top of his lungs but nothing submissive and pathetic like screaming. It was truly mesmerizing. There was something beautiful and intriguing about it, it really piqued his interest. 

Unfortunately just piquing his interest wasn't enough for Eustass to stay alive after he found out, Surgeon of Deaths' real identity. He didn't even know what made him give his real name. But in the end he couldn't jeopardize his future, so even if it ends by red-headed police officer death, he had to find a way out of this mess. So in the end he just asked what was on his mind since the time he landed his eyes on the obnoxious red head, in front of him. 

"How did you find me?"

Eustass looked confused for a moment, tilted his head slightly an sneered at Trafalgar. 

"Is this what all this about, it was damn luck, you motherfucker!!"

This answer must not liked by Trafalgar so he got up from his chair and walked towards the bound poor soul. He captured the free hand with one of his own and with the other one he tangled his fingers in that messy hair back of his skull pulling them harshly so Eustass' head was bent uncomfortably back and he was forced to look up from where he was sitting, in the meanwhile Trafalgar was looming over him. Looking down on him. Their bodies wasn't touching but closeness was enough to make them feel each others body heat. It was very noticeable since the warehouse was so damn cold. Even though Trafalgar looked unfazed by this situation the same couldn't had been said for Eustass. He started thrashing and didn't stop until he felt the hand in his hair loosen and the sharp sting he felt afterwards with the aforementioned hand. But the sting he felt with slap wasn't the thing that stopped him. It was the belittling meaning of the slap, no not a punch nor a kick, but a fucking slap. It was like throwing gasoline on a burning fire by this point, it just stopped Eustass for a moment because of the absurdness of it, afterwards he continued tossing and thrashing with newfound vigor.  
Throwing kicks and swearing profusely. Very little made contact because the moment he started his kicking. Trafalgar just closed the gap between them and just straddled on redheads lap. This time his free hand was surrounding Eustass' throat he felt the quick pulse under his slender fingers then he slightly squeezed but his hand was mostly still. Contrary to his other hand which now was grabbing the forefinger and suddenly bending it backwards until he heard a crack. Eustass clenched his teeth and didn't let out the scream that wanted the tore out of his throat, but the groan that escaped between his lips pretty much unpreventable. That much did the trick. He stopped thrashing and stood still. Not avoiding eye contact he bored holes on Trafalgar's skull. 

Trafalgar was the same he didn't avoid the eye contact either. They let the uncomfortable silence drag on. The first one to break the silence was none other than Trafalgar. 

"You tire me, Mr. Eustass. I have the suspicion that you provoke me on purpose so you can give me a reason to hurt you. It's actually pretty enjoyable but there are more pressing matters in hand. Like what kind of a luck would drag you middle of nowhere to interfere my business. You know I have a reputation to uphold." 

Eustass pursed his lips and remained silent. The breathing and the pulse of his were slowing down and taking a more normal rhythm. If he wasn't at the edge Trafalgar would find this highly amusing and slightly admirable but he was too tired to appreciate the situation. Je waited for a reply but he got none so he just sighed and got up. Went the end of the room and rummaged between boxes. Eustass couldn't see anything since Trafalgar was behind him so he did turn around as much as that chair allowed him without getting up in the end the movement caused him dizziness and whatever Trafalgar was looking for couldn't be seen since his back was turned against him. So he just turned around again and sat there and waited for him the comeback. Not being able to see what that bastard was doing nerve-wrecking enough. There were lots of possibilities like knives, taser or anything that could be used as a torture device. But here he was, Trafalgar returning with a battered but clean cloth, box of tissues, a few bottles of water and shockingly, a duct tape. The last one of the objects didn't went unnoticed of course. 

"Were they on a sale or something? You have a lot of them."

The sarcasm didn't fail to amuse Trafalgar. 

"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment Mr. Eustass. I was afraid I would feel lonely. Just to make sure you don't do any funny business. Though I might enjoy snapping a few more of your fingers. Now be a good boy and put your arm on the armrest."

Unexpectedly, this time Mr. Eustass didn't resist. He put his arm on the said armrest and leaned back, closing his eyes. This sudden obedience was skeptical so Trafalgar warily got close to redhead and started to roll the duct tape around the arm, making it immobile. Then unscrewed the cap of the bottle and unceremoniously poured half of it on redheads face. That made him open his eyes. He glared again and opened his eyes to throw a hissy fit but the almost gentle caresses of the cloth made him swallow his words. Without talking he just cleaned the blood on Eustass' face and this even relaxed the redhead a bit, that is, until the quick jab at his nose. His already broken nose was hurting far more than his poor finger. 

"You... FUCKER!!"

His croaked nose were relocated and looked more straight but with the impact it had started to bleed again. He tasted his own blood in his mouth. His throbbing headache was more intense. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. His face felt heavy, the pain at the nasal bridge giving him a headache that raised his tension. The second blow really made him way more worse than before. The dim lights were so bright for his eyes now, the loud voice of his yelling didn't help either. He wanted this psychopathic nutjob to leave so he could maybe sleep for a few hours. Although he had no idea how he could sleep feeling like this. To make things worse he felt two pieces of tissue harshly entering his nostrils. Then the rim of the bottle on his lips. He was forced the drink the rest of the water until he choked. Trafalgars' eyes gleamed like a dagger in that half lit room and it was more sharper than that. He looked pretty calm but something in his eyes give goosebumps to Kid. He turned around and went near his wooden chair. The way he carried himself in that deserted warehouse not even turning around to look at Kid then grabbing the chair and dragging it until it was just a few foot away from Eustass'. He turned the chair and straddled on it. Letting his head rest on his hands and gazed into Eustass' eyes with unblinking ones. Like a leopard circling his prey. His voice this time was very up-front and it was obvious he was in no mood for chit-chat. 

"So what kinda luck made you find me in the middle of nowhere specially expecting the Surgeon of Death. Which is a ridiculous name if you ask me. You weren't surprised to see me there, you knew who I was even before you see me."

Eustass didn't see any other reason not to talk. Actually keeping quite would be unfavorable in this situation. So he just stared back and whispered. It wasn't actually a whisper though. It was hard to talk without breathing from your nose and with those splitting headache. His voice was as loud as possible in that moment. 

"There is a pattern."

This was what Trafalgar was dreading at, what he was hoping finally someone had caught him. Well the one who was caught was different but someone had found Surgeon of Death, it was both fascinating and scary. This made killing redhead particularly hard. Because finally, finally someone had seen him. If they were meant to meet somewhere other than this condition he wouldn't bat an eyelid to kill him. Since he didn't looked that bright. He needed to make sure that redhead wasn't just bluffing. 

"There is no pattern, this so called victims as you adress has nothing in common. So there is no pattern! I think you are right, Mr. Eustass it was just dumb luck on your part. Which is very bad for you."

Then Trafalgar got up went towards the gun that was putted away on the table next the door. So when Eustass talked, he didn't have to worry about showing his expression. That was a little melancholic and totally ecstatic. It was a hard blow on his pride but still he left a pattern to find someone who would see him. The painful but steady voice of Eustass stopped him from taking the gun and shooting dear officer on his face with his own gun. 

"Of course there isn't a pattern. You don't chose your victims with something on your mind. You don't care about who you are killing. The pattern is hidden, where and when you attack them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nose part with tension and stuff is based on my experiences. The nose surgery I had a few months back even though my problem was on the inside and I haven't had any bruises appear under my eyes. I think pain would be the same. I was taking painkiller via IV and even then it was horrible. Btw since these past two days I had my midterms I was kinda frustrated so I let it all out on Kid. Tee~hee. 
> 
> P.S. I decided to gift this work to Mezaron. Because I love you thank you for your nice comments. :D 
> 
> (Again sorry it took this long.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous I hadn't post anything before. I hope it's not horrible. I kinda liked what I write a lil bit. So if anyone stayed to read the whole thing thank you very much. I'm gonna continue this if anybody likes it. So thats it.(^-^)/


End file.
